It Followed Me Home
by NightShade-Angel
Summary: It started with a flash and how it would end she didn't know. She had to try and if that meant following a strange car out into the middle of nowhere she was going to do it. She could deal with everything else later. Right now she had to find where that car was going. [AU]
1. Story Preview

'Story Preview'

I looked again. Yes, that was the same car but why? This was a small town and as far as I knew no one had a car like that. So what was a Lancia Stratos doing here? And why was it going that way? All that was over there were forest and mountains. No roads, no houses, no life…

_Maybe_ …_No it was crazy…But this whole thing was crazy wasn't it? What if? What if it had something to do with why I was here? I DID wake up in the forest. Maybe something was out there. The thing that brought me here maybe. Even something that would take me home._

_But I was getting ahead of myself again, SO WHAT if it was out there? Just what did I think I was going to do IF I did find something? Take it with me? I don't even know that to look for!_

_But I have to try and if I find nothing at least I will be able to sleep at night knowing that something wasn't out there._

_**I had to find out where that car was going.**_


	2. Fall into the Other World Part 1

Fall into the Other World. Part 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and TakaraTomy.

* * *

I pushed though the old double doors at the end of the room trying to find a way out. The music I had left behind several doors ago still making my teeth rattle. This place was a maze of molding walls and cracked tile floor. The kind of building that should have been condemned a long time ago but had not, for some reason or another. The kind of place this band favored for their shows.

At least that was what Bambi had told me but then again she had also told me that this wouldn't be like the old parties she used to drag Alice and I to then we were younger.

The hallway outside the room was dark, humid, and smelled like someone had lit a pack of cigarettes and left them to burn. Smoke swirled through the air in ribbons and the light flickered on and off as the only light fixture in the long hall swung overhead.

College boys sat in some old chairs by the large windows in the corner smoking, I didn't want to know what. The smoke tasted like the pop rock candy I used to get on Halloween as a kid, electricity that danced on your tongue and lingered. Looking around I spotted another door at the end of the hall and nearly sprinted to it. Hoping that it was a real exist and not another bricked up wall that whoever had owned this place had left the door on just to mess with people.

If Alice was here she would probably say I had inhaled too much smoke and that it was making me irrational. I could practically hear her voice in my head.

_Why would someone brick up a doorway __just__ to mess with people? They probably did it to cut off the dangerous rooms in the building so no one would fall though the floor._

But at this point even _**Alice**_ couldn't convince me that one of this place previous owners wasn't a sadist that enjoyed setting people loose in this mad house to watch them scurry around like mice in a cheese maze.

'_OK maybe the smoke was getting to me.'_

The old metal door was rusted and I watched as the paint flaked off under my hand.

The handle creaked as I yanked it open.

The blast of cool air that hit me was a relief. I stepped out and immediately felt my heart freeze in my chest.

'_There was nothing under my feet!'_

.


	3. Fall into the Other World Part 2

Fall into the Other World. Part 2.

* * *

_It was dark._

_My head pounded._

_Something cold and hard was against my cheek._

_A burning sensation was making its way thought my side._

"Ugh."

The sound of a voice, **my voice** startled me in to awareness.

I opened my eyes_ (when had I closed them?) _blinking a few times to clear my vision.

_I was laying on cement…_

I sat up slowly, my right arm protesting the movement.

'_How did I?...'_

I looked back at the door I just came through and paused.

The door was still open. Tilting slightly off its hinges as it swung back and forth. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment as I realized why I fell. What looked to be the remains of what once had been stairs lay crumbled at the base of the wall. Now nothing but a pile of rock. I inwardly groaned in frustration.

'_Of course. As if my night wasn't bad_ _enough already. I had to fall three feet because I didn't think to look before I stepped out of an old unknown door of a building that was practically falling apart at the seams'._

Standing up slowly I winched as sharp pain ran up my leg. Reaching down I tugged at the new rip in my jeans to see the skin underneath.

_'Ugh! That is probably one of the nastiest scrapes that I have ever gotten'._

The scrape reached from just above my knee to around my calf. Tenderly trying to brush some of the dirt away and getting blood all over my fingers in the process. I had to bite my tongue to keep from hissing.

Testing my leg to see how it felt, I jumped suddenly, having heard something over the sound of the muffled music. Trying to calm my now frayed nerves. I tried to find where it was coming from. Finally, looking towards the building again, I realized the sound was coming from inside.

'_Oh come on. You were just in there. It's probably nothing! Am I really going to let a little sound freak me out?'_

With a silent _'yes'_ ringing thought my ears. I inched closer and looked in past the doorway.

The guys that were on the other end of the hall, were now just only a few steps away. Twitching on the floor and gasping for breath.

"What the?" I murmured.

Listening harder I tried to hear what the sound was.

Embarrassed anger suddenly spread thought my veins like wild fire.

**Laughter. **

They were laughing. They had seen me fall and instead of trying to see if I was all right they were laying on the floor, laughing.

"Jerks" I mumbled under my breath.

Pressing my lips together in a tight line I turned around and marched away. Ignoring the pain in my leg for the time being. I only stopped then I was on the other side of the building and had found where the cars were parked. I looked around and tried to spot Bambi's car in the sea of vehicles. Unable to see it, I started to walk through them.

* * *

Two hours.

I had been looking for that stupid car for two hours and at this point I was convinced, either someone had stolen Bambi's beat up trash heap of a car or she had taken it and left me. I sat at the edge of the forest leaning on the trunk of an old tree and resting my head on my knees.

_No ride? Check. No phone because you were stupid and left it in the car? Check_. _A hurt leg that was slowly turning purple and black as you sit there? Check. A party full of drunk strangers that have no idea what they're doing anymore? Check._

I felt my heart sink. Just what was I supposed to do now? Go back inside that mad house? No thank you. Walk home? It was the middle of the night and you could smell the storm coming. But, I bet I **could **find a way back and it may be safer to walk down a deserted road in the rain, then to stay at a party croweded with people that where as drunk as they were high. Sighing heavily I tried to think of another option. Then a noise from my left made me look over. A group of people were standing together near the door to the building. As I watched them I felt a sudden chill go through me. Were they holding knives? Looking again I realized not only that but it also looked like they were about to get in a fight.

'_I was going to k__ill __Bambi for bringing me here'._

I winced as another yell came from the group.

'_Eh wrong choice of words'._

I stood up quietly and looked around. I spotted the old road Bambi and I came in on. Ducking down low so I wouldn't be seen. I used the cars as cover as I made a run for it.

* * *

Author's note:I wanted to make the first part just two chapters but then it kind of got away from me. I'm going to try to update tomorrow but we'll just see how it goes.

Wheeliefan101:I'm glad you like it so far. As for the cliff thing, while she is going to have to be bravely stupid to survive that I have planed for her. I don't think she's going to be jumping out of doorways and down a bunch of steep rocks just yet. "yet" being the key phrase there. :)


	4. Fall into the Other World Part 3

Fall into the Other World Part 3

* * *

I ran until I couldn't breathe and my leg was throbbing. Finally slowing to a stop. I leaned against a tree as I tried to catch my breath. Glancing around, hoping I might find something I remembered from the drive to the concert. An idea of just how far I had run or how far I had left to go? Finding nothing and slightly worried that one of the people back at the old building had seen me run off and had followed. I started to walk, careful about my leg. Noting it had started to bleed again, I set a slower pace. One less exhausting than my panicked run earlier.

_'No one followed me. I bet they didn't even notice me when I was sitting in the open by the trees and besides, I had gone far enough that I____ couldn't even hear the concert anymore ._'

I had only taken a few steps when it hit me. I didn't hear anything. Looking around again. I felt an ominous chill as the hair on my arms and the back of my neck stood on end. I was standing on an old beat up road in the middle of a forest. I should hear something shouldn't I? Some kind of animal? maybe some crickets or bugs chirping? But the only thing I heard was the wind blowing through the trees. Hugging my arms to myself I started walking. I watched the tree line keenly as I went and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt something cold land on my shoulder. Looking up quickly, expecting to see a monster drooling over my head, I was met with black thunder clouds and a cold drop of rain in the face.

_'Rain, No monsters or anything. Just cold soon to be drenching, rain.'  
_

I looked over my shoulder at the vast expanse of tall dark woods that surrounded me.

_'I could live with that'._

* * *

_'I am going to Murder her' _I seethed to myself. Walking down the apparently unending road. Soaking wet, sore and tired. I was ready to destroy something or rather **someone**, either that or break down crying. At the moment I was going with anger, it would get me farther than laying on the road in a fit of tears.

_'Bambi was the one that wanted to go to that stupid concert. I said I wanted to stay home and finish my new book file but no, she insisted. Said she didn't want to go by herself and ____convinced me to come. T_hen, when we get there she pulls me into an old creepy building and says it's" just the band's style" and then leaves me two songs into the bands truly horrible _performance._

My time card said it was 3:02am. I had started walking over three hours ago and there still didn't seem to be an end to this forest in sight. The only good thing I could think of happening was that it had stopped raining, but happy thoughts would only go so far. Anger or in this case revenge was my best motivation to keep going. Even if I wasn't really going to do the things I thought of.

_'I'm going to slash her tires._

_ Dump all her clothes in bleach._

_ Set her phone on fire. _

_Cut her credit cards. _

_Paint her car baby pink._

_..._

I stopped short. My mantle list of revenge tactics leaving my mind the instant I felt it. The creepy feeling you get when someone is watching you.

_'Is there someone behind me?'_

I stood stiff for a few minutes trying to decide if I wanted to look back but too afraid. Scared there really was something stalking me back there. Finally taking a deep breath. The calming scent of rain lingering in the air. I turned around.

_' Their was nothing there.'_

After a few minutes of looking, still finding nothing. I turned back and started to walk again. But the feeling didn't fade and as I walked I got the impression that, what ever it was, it was getting closer. As I walked, I found myself going faster and looking back more often until I was going as fast as I could. Running from something I could feel but couldn't see.

_' This is ridiculous I don't even know that there is something following me."_

I stopped, bending over and clenching my hand on my knees as I gasped for breath. Standing up shakily I turned around quickly and shouted.

"I'm not going to play this game anymore! Whoever or whatever you are, just come out"

Nothing happened. I felt my earlier anger return, this time at that ever it was out there.

With out thinking I started back. Looking for the person that had me running all over the place.

_'Probably hiding behind the trees.'_

Looking around until I had finally found what I was looking for, a small white light around 25 feet away just behind a group of trees.

'_They must have been hiding in the shadows of the trees this whole time. I can't see them but someone had to be holding that light up.'_

" Hey you! Don't ignore me, I can see you! You're Hiding in the shadow over there! Come out now!

Nothing. I picked up a rock at chucked it at them.

"CLUNK"

"_Why did that sound like it hit metal?"_

Something shifted and I turned to watch as the light came closer until I was about to see the figure in the moon light.

I had made a horrible mistake. I should have kept running.

I watched with growing horror as a metallic like creature that vaguely resembled a tiger and covered in moving shadows that danced around it in odd shapes stepped on the road.

_'It wasn't a flashlight that I saw but one of its eyes.'_

With two glowing white orbs for eyes and plating that looked like it was made of obsidian the creature was oddly beautiful with a grace a human could never hope to have as it slicked across the broken cement.

A metallic sound, similar to gears grinding rumbled across the roadway from the creature and knocked me back into reality.

I turned back the way I had been going before I decided to be stupid and took off in a flat-out run. I didn't have to look back to know it was still following me. I just focused on getting away.

* * *

Author's note:

Wheeliefan101: Bambi's car? It's not anyone. Unfortunately the Transformers are not going to show up until later. The people with knives are just background characters.


	5. Fall into the Other World Part 4

Fall into the Other World. Part 4. End.

* * *

If anyone asked, I would be the first person to tell them I wasn't graceful. I just ran into things too often. So it really shouldn't have surprised me when I tripped while running for my life. Nor the fact that I happened to be at the top of a hill at the time, and rolling down it was unfortunately pretty normal.

_'I feel like a giant bruise.'_

"CRACK"_Snap-snap-snapsnapsnap-_CRAaAaAaSH!"

_' What did it just do!? knock down a tree!?''_

Scrambling to my feet, I set off in the opposite direction_.  
_

* * *

OK human endurance? Is nothing compared to metal monster cat's. I had no idea what time it was but I was going by the sun rising over the trees that I had been trying to get away for some time now and failing. You know that saying "you can run but you can't hide"? I'm going to test that. Because I don't have the energy to run anymore. Right now I was walking through what I was guessing to be an old abandoned military base or what was left of it.

The first place I had looked for a hiding place was an old hangar of some kind. With heavy machinery that appeared to have been crushed at some point, probably when the ceiling had caved in. Metal parts scattered all over, it almost looked like the aftermath of a war zone.  
The other hangers had been little better with the same broken structure and caved in ceiling I was amazed it hadn't completely fallen apart yet.

_'They, who ever built this place, must have made it out of something strong. Most of these hangers are missing the roof, at least one wall, and have cracks everywhere but they are still standing.' _

Any housing for soldiers must have fallen apart years ago because when I looked I couldn't find any. Going through the hangers again seemed like the only other option. I had no idea when that Monster cat was going to catch up but I didn't plan to be out in the open then it did.

Looking the hangers over again.I noticed something. All of the hangers seemed to be for storing large machinery, be that planes or vehicles. But one of the hangers on the other side of the lot, only seemed to have a small door on the side. Going over and walking around it, I founding no other entrances. I felt my curiosity grow. If not for storing machinery then why was this here?  
Opening the door I found it to be one of the more creepy buildings. With burn and claw marks decorating the walls in places. I had quickly back tracked when I first came in here, fearing that this might be the place the metal cat had come from. Now it looked like this might be the safest place to hide from it.

_'What was I thinking? The cat couldn't have gotten out of here. The door is too small and the only other place it could have gotten out is by climbing out the hole in the roof, and if it had, the hole would be bigger._

Poking through, I tried to find a good hiding place under an old desk. Behind broken file cabinets, under piles of worn cloth. None of it would hide me properly. Admitting I wasn't going to find a place here I started to stand up...

_"crackbangcrash"_

and knocked my shoulder against one of the old cabinets, knocking it over. The large cloud of dust that rose up and filled the room was icing on the cake.

_"cough "hack" gag"  
_

As soon as most of the dust had cleared and I could stop coughing, I looked at the mess I had made.

_ 'I'm changing my earlier statement. I know what I was thinking. The place is creepy as heck.'_

Somehow it looked worse now than it did before. Knocking the cabinet over had created a domino affect. Anything that could be knocked over, had been.

_'What if the cat had heard that?_

I backed up. Staring at the hole in the roof. Imaging a big metal head with glowing eyes staring back, crawling though the small space. Coming closer and clo-!

I hit the ground with a thud.

_'How many times am I going to fall tonight?'_

Standing up I peered around the small space I had fallen into when the wall gave away. It was a tunnel leading underground. It was too dark to see past my hand. I stuck my hand in my pocket for my phone but pulling out a small metal box instead. The only thing in my pocket.

Bambi's luck lighter, as she called it. I had forgotten she had given it to me when we had first walked into the concert building and I had wanted to leave. Saying it would give me some of her good luck for tonight.

_'Yes. My nights been real lucky so far, but still its a light'._

Flicking it open and on, I watched the small light brighten the secret passage. It looked OK as far as I could see. No caved in walls or claw marks. I consider my options.

Go underground, down the creepy dark hallway or stay up here with big metal cat.

_This is the part in the movies where the watchers say "Don't go in there!". Well guess what audience? Its stay up here and face metal monster cat or_ _go down creepy dark hallway and maybe find a way out. You know which way I'm going.'_

Stepping further into the hallway. I started my way down.

_'Oh goodness. I've lost my mind"_

* * *

The long dark creepy hallway lead to a vault, a closet sized empty vault.

I had gone around this room three times now, (and thought about curling up on the floor to go to sleep). There was nothing here except a platform made into the floor and a symbol of some kind on the back wall. Stepping up to it, I tried to figure out what it was again. It was familiar. I had seen it before hadn't I?

It was cracked. The top and right corner of the triangle was broken off, but I could still make out the animal skull in the middle.

I knew this symbol. That's right! I had seen it in my history book. What was it call again? The N.E.S.T symbol. It was for some military organization that had been disbanded a long time ago.

Before I could think too much on the subject, I heard a noise behind me. Spinning around I froze. The metal cat was standing in the doorway. I could think of nothing that would get me out of here in one piece. I stood like that for awhile. Just staring at it. Finally, it moved. Walking forward, it put the end of its nose on the platform.

_'clink'_

I watched as it stepped back and sat down in the doorway.

_'huh'_

It had put something on the platform.

I looked from the thing on the platform to the cat. It just sat there like it was waiting for something.

_ 'It cant want me to pick it up...can it?'_

Stepping forward, I hesitantly reached to pick it up. A tiny broken piece of warm metal now lay in my palm.

I turned to look back up at the cat, just in time to see it jump at me, hitting my chest and knocking me back into the wall.

But I didn't hit anything.

I fell through the symbol.

_'What's happening'?_

* * *

Author's note: And that is the end the first part of the story(its suppose to be one chapter but then I posted it separately) I will be adding some notes about the "Metal Monster Cat" on my profile later. To give everyone a better idea of what it looked like/ why its there/ where it came from.

Wheeliefan101: They were going to show up in the third or fifth chapter but with how my first chapter turned out. I really don't know anymore.-.-'


End file.
